Funfact
Funfact joined the server on the 25th of May, 2019, during the 6th era. The mayor of Dakota, and the ex-leader of the North_Federation, he generates his income via a large wheat farm complex. Funfact is known for telling you a random fun fact when you ask him, and where he gets all these facts is a fun fact in of itself. Funfact first joined the server a long time ago when he still had the name SamsonDog123. The era he joined is unknown, and only he stayed on the server for a day. Funfact rejoined the server and began to have issues regarding older players. Though disregarded through taking over Dakota, an old town taken over by raids and battles, which he decided was a good place to settle. Funfact's first meeting with drama was with Oregon, which he unrightfully raided, though he was new to the server. This event did add a tension to many groups very early off, one of those being GVI, the largest empire on the server. Though funfact originally denied claims about being a part of the Oregon situation, he did eventually admit to doing some of the damage caused. Now known as the bad toxic player like most new players, funfact decided to make a nation and clear his name. The nation known as the North Federation, which had a humble but controversial beginning. Wanting to invite more people by his side, he quickly rounded up MrClean, a friend he met on the first day he joined and who recruited a majority of the empire. Though Funfact did more of the politic talking side, MrClean left no time for talking, and expanded his new town, Canker_Sores, which will late became the capital of the North Federation Funfact eventually decided to take time off due to the massive toxicity towards him and in general. Though he did come back every so often, his appearance was a rare one. Funfact's goal in the nation was to grow small nations into bigger ones, which could stay in the nation or decide to leave once large. Though this did cause issues with Britain, it was very helpful towards the North Federation and the newer player Eventually funfact's appearance became so rare that he would only respond if an issue was caused, and MrClean took the reins of leader while he was gone. This resulted in funfact handing over the nation to MrClean, a very expected step down. Though this was when the empire was at its height. Funfact did keep in touch and even joined in WW4, and played a major role in the war. He was the one who had the idea and pursued the push from the North. Funfact then left again after the toxicity with Shushino was gone, mainly because he had finished his goal, to bring peace and stop any threats to smaller towns. Funfact still player on the server but only casually. Funfact is currently still active on the server and plays and talks to old North Federation members. He is now happy on the server and he is in a better state of mind and has passed a depressed state he was in during the whole Coalition situation. Category:Players